The fateful song
by ScarletRebel
Summary: Let's put a different twist on the beinging of Uta PRI and when you do that it changes everything. There is more drama, more mystery, more heart ache, and a big dark past. And it all started with that one song...
1. The meeting

**Hey guys this is my first fanficion and I love the series Uta no prince sama. This story is going to have a little crossover here and there. So I really hope that you guys will like it or love it, either one of those two would be great. Okay this story is going to have a dark background enough of me blabing enjoy the story.**

**Disclamer:Nanami Haruka is going to look a little different..….her face looks the same its just that her eyes and her hair color are different. Her hair is a dark black and a little pass her shoulder andd her eyes are a dark brown, you will understand later in the story. Also like I said before there are going to be some crossover here and there, and hopefully you will like who I put in. Also the first chapter might be a little long...sorry I just love this story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The meeting<strong>

We open out in the city, Nanami is wondering around the city waiting for a phone call. Today she was wearing long black coat that's above the knees, with little white roses on the button selves. Underneath the coat she was a white dress with a black belt above her stomach which that rufull under the belt also she was wearing little black kittin heels. Nanami took out her phone again to see if he will call or not. _Come on with this guy when in the hell is he going to call _said in a cold voice in her head. Her thoughts were inturputed when she heard a faint meow in a alley way, she saw a little back cat. She saw it was scared and it felt threaten, it had the biggest green eyes that she ever seen. She squatted down and then she haled out her hand. "Here" she said in a sweet, gentle, and soft said voice; "I won't hurt you". She could tell the cat couldn't see that well the sun must had been behind her, the cat wanted to get a closer look at her so he slowly walk up to her. Once he did she looked like a princess in the light, before she knew it the cat leaped in her lap and started to purr like crazy.

She let him do it for a while "Okay that's a enough" she gently put the cat down and then a thought occurred to her "You must be hungry". She quicky ran to the nearest story and bought him some food. "Here" she slide the bowled of food over to him, once she saw him eating she stood up and turn her back then her head "Bye good luck surviving in the city". As she was about to walk away she saw the cat in front a of her and then she saw the cat kept clawing at her leg. Then all of a sudden the cat ran away all to the end of the block, and he just stop and just sit there looking at her. _Is he waiting for me? Wait dose he want me to follow him? _she thought she then looked at her phone again and then tooked a deep breath and started walking towards the cat.

•

•

•

**Meanwhile** **in a theater downtown: **group of guys were disgusting something very important "I like number 19 she looked so nice and she had a piyo-chan necklace!" cried one of the boys thinking about piyo-chan now. One of the shortest boys out of the group started yelling at him " WOULD PLEASE STOP THINK OF PIYO-CHAN FOR ONCE AND GET BACK TO THE PROBLEM HERE!". As soon as he said that the guy did stop thinking of piyo-chan and then started huggingg the shortest one to death. As this was going on the rest the guys were talking more important things . "Wow you that many on your composer list" the red headed member said to his friend who was leaning against the chair with both feet on the table. One of the guys took the list out of the red head's hands, as he looked at the list his suspicions were right "You can't take anything seriously can you? This list is full of beautiful girls and women that were here today" he said in cold voice and then threw the paper at him. When that happed the guy stood up from the chair and took the other guys list and then a smirk appeared on his face. "I wouldnt be talking you only got 5 names on your list and none could compare to the one's I have on my list" and then he drop the paper right in front to the guy.

All of the sudden you could see lighting bolts between the guys, the red head try to clam things down but nothing was working. He looked at his friend for help "Hey can you think you can help me out here?" The red headed was ignored by his friend as he wa study his sheet, he had nobody on his list, the red headed looked to see what he wasd looking at. "Ehhhhhh out of the all of the people today you still didn't pick anybody!?" his friend shot him a glare the red head just backed away slowly. Just then one of the teachers busted through the door "Has everyone pick out a composer yet"? said in a cheerful girlish voice, the teacher looked around the room none of them looked up. "Do I have to explain why all six you here"? none of them looked up again "Each of you have to chose one composer that you saw today and that composer will get a free chance to get into Saotome academy and debut as a composer and for that singer" said the teacher. The shortest one of the guys was the first one to speak "I just don't get why it had to be us" the shortest one said in a annoyed voice and sat in the nearest chair.

Once again the teacher had to explain why "Because" then the teacher point to the to corner of the room "you three represent class S" and pointed to the other side of the room "and you three represent class A, so if I were you I would start think about who are you going to chose". With this the boys looked at each other and then the shorstest one of the group stood up from the chair and started walking towards the door "Where are you going"? the teacher ask . "I'm going outside its way to cramped in here to think of anything" and the boys thought that would be the best to that, so each of them went there sperate ways. The red head was in the theater two rows back in front of the stage, his friend just started to roam the hallway. The shortest one was outside the stage exit, and his friend was in then back of the theater at her think about the piyo-chan girl. The other two were now fighting who gets to be on the belcony. Each of them had a lot to think about becuase the deadline was tomorrow but they didn't know what was going to happen next.

•

•

•

**Meanwhile outside of the theater: **Nanami had finally couaght up to the back cat "So this is were you wanted to take me?" she looked around looking to see what the cat wanted to show her. The cat meowed as a sign and it looked up when she looked up was saw that she was in front of the theater, she thinks that she played here before but all of the theaters she played at all looked the same. As she looked back down to the cat she saw that it was gone and then she saw a glimse of the cats tail going into the theater, she want after it. When she went in she saw that the cat was nowhere in stight and all of sudden someone came up to her. "I'm sorry the the tryouts are over" once she heard someone talking to her she quickly put her hood on and before she can say anything she was looking very carefully at the person she was talking to _have I seen this women before? Wait right now its not the time to be thinking of that! I got to get her off of my back somehow..._. She put on one fake smiles and came up of something on the spot "I'm sorry I just waiting for a phone call and it was too noisy outside" and then she a little bow. The women in front of her gawed overed how cute she looked "it's not a problem take much time as you need" and then someone came out of the show room asking for the women it front of her it help her with something, then she was gone.

Before she can get back looking for the cat another person walk out of then show room and as the door open she saw glimpse of a grand piano on stage. Even thought the door shut very quickly it felt a minute for her like it wanted her to get a good look at it. She adjusted her hood and made sure no one was coming and she hesitantly open the door. She close the door very carfully, and guy who was in the back gawing over piyo-chan didn't even notice her coming in. She carefully made her way slowly down the aisle, the only reason she has her hood on so that the cameras don't see her face. She slowly made her way up the stage steps, red headed member didn't even bother to look up from his list he thought it was just one of the workers the rest of the group thought the same.

Now she was only a few feet away from the piano, as she was standing there she was thinking how long it has been when she was alone with a paino like this. She took a deep breath and started walking towards, she began thinking of her memories with any kind of panio. Meanwhile up on the balcony "Fine have the balcony, I don't to hear you bragging about the girls on your list" with that he left the balcony and started walking down the stairs as he was looking through his list. She carefully glide her fingers against the keys until she accidentally hint one of the keys, she froze thinking any minute someone was going to come and bust her but nothing happen. If someone was really was here she couldn't tell the light was blinding her "Ah I guess I'm the only one here" she said quietly to her self. Then her attention was back on the piano again, she slowly sat down on the chair and she close her eyes a took a deep breath in and out she opening her eyes and started playing.

The shortest guy heared the piano from the outside and darted in side his friend got out of his daze and was glued on the stage. The red headed in the front quickly whipped his head up and to see who was playing, his friend in the hallyway didn't hear anything he was way to far from the show room to hear the piano. From the baclony the guy smirking at his list and stood up to see who was playing and his smirk on his face slowly disappear and he was now leanding against the baclony to hear the piano, his friend was now in the door frame of the stairs and as soon he heared the piano his eyes darted away from his list and was now fixed on the stage. As they all about to say something, they were all stop..….they were all stopped by the song.

When she first started to play she started with something soft and elegant but then the sound grew louder and she was hitting the keys a little harder now and the song started to become something powerful. As she kept play all of a sudden the five guys felt something…...…it was like a chain they had on their heart's and somehow magically broke and when it did they saw the girl that was on the stage pass it. The guys couldn't get a good look at her because her hood up or the light or the way they are angle at her. The guy on the balcony was amazed, how the song can get so loud and soft at the same time? His friend by the stairs were fix on how fast her fingers were moving, it was like she was barely touching the keys. The red head in the front was fixed on the melody it has happy, sad, and overwhelming all at the same time. The guy in back was no longer gazed by piyo-chan it was her, he couldn't take his eyes off her it was like she had him under a spell. His friend who was inside now by the stage exit stage door, even thought he is seeing the back of her he knows didn't matter it was the way she was playing. It like every around her was disappearing and it look like she was floating and she had this light inside of her.

The she finally came to the end of the song and slowly took her fingers off the key and took a deep breath and close her eyes and then slowly opened her eyes again. Once the song was over the guys got out of their gazes "Hey" they all said in unsion, she quickly stood up from the chair and she realized that she wasn't alone any more. A little gapse a excaped from her lips she quickly darted to the other exit "Oi wait!" one of the guys said but she just ignored it she just wanted to get out of there. As she running down the hallway as fast as she could she hit some really hard and she was sent flying a few feet away from whoever she hit. "Ow" the guy said "I-I'm" she didn't have time to put on her innocent act she quickly got up and only got a glimpse of the guy she hit but she didn't care, she started running again at full speed. As for the guy who got hit thought that was rude as he was picking up his list and then he notice a little white rose button. Then he hear someone coming so he quickly put it in his pocket "Hey did you see a girl running around here". He thought back of what just happened and told his red headed friend. The shortest one of the group cought up with them "Forget she long gone by now" the red headed looked worried and sad thinking will he ever hear the girls music again. Nanami ran four blocks away from the theater, she knew she will be fine with two but just in case she did two more. She went into a black alley and she slowly slide her back against the wall and put her self in curling poison "Idiot IDIOT..…...IDIOT why in the hell did I…...GOD IDIOT" she said to herself. That day for her and for those 6 guys was about to change forever, for the better or the worst...…...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I really hoped that you guys liked it and trust me there's plendy more to come. And also don't worried the crossover is coming soon. Aso if you wanted to know what song Nanami was playing just look on youtube for noragami opening song there's a guy goes by the name KimPlainanime shout to him. So review and comment thanks guys!<strong>


	2. The greeting

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I couldn't do a story sooner I just had been so busy with school, violin, anime, new anime, and a bunch of other stuff. I'm also sorry how my first went I just did it out of the blue and by the time I was done it was 5 in the morning but don't worry I edited it so maybe you should back and read it. Also if you some of you don't remembered I wrote that I'm doing a crossover but that will come later in the story and I hope you like who I put**** in. OK enough said...oh p.s. this story might run long, it just that I have big plans for this story. OK FOR REAL this time on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The greeting<span>**

After a few more minutes Nanami finally got up and brush her self off but before she could do anything else she remembered about the phone call, she wonder if he had called during all that. She then quickly took out her phone, she looked and saw that there was no miss calls. She slap her hand on her face "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! That whole time he didn't even call once?! He was the one you kept nagging me saying _don't miss the phone call or else. _Whatever he is doing it better be worth it" she said in a cold voice. As she sighing (cursing under her breath) she tried to figure out what her next move was going to be. She then remembered that there was a place near by that she could stay temporary, so she adjusted her hood and started walking out of the black alley. As she was walking she saw a flashblack of what had just happened a while ago, the thing was to her it felt like it wasn't real...more like a dream. She pulled her hood down tighter _what the hell am I thinking? I need to get that out of my head and to stop thinking of stuff that doesn't matter_ she thought. Now she was only block away from where she was going to stay when a thought hit her then she stopped right in her tracks " The cat " she said quietly. Then she clench her fist and though loudly in her head _that damn cat almost got me in trouble! I such an idiot today, why did I even follow the dam thing?_ she sigh think back of what he looked like when she first saw him, he looked like he didn't eat in along time. "Whatever" she said and then continued walking, all she knew was the cat and those people she dealt with today were not her problem any more and that she was going to **never** see them again…...or so she thought.

•

•

•

**Meanwhile back at the theater an hour later after incident:** "Amazing…...I never hear someone play a song that powerful and soft at the same time like that" the man teacher said while running his fingers through his hair. The five boys were watching a of video of the girl they just saw in the monitor room along with their teachers from each class. The man turned around putting his hands in his pockets and said " So none of you saw her come in?" they just all nod in agreement. Meanwhile the other teacher was glued to the screen watch the girl play over and over again and awe over how cute she looked. After a moment the teacher finally said in a girlsh voice "Your right on how she played it was soft and elegant but so powerful and loud, and also amazed on how she got so lost in the music but yet she had complete control" then teacher turned around to face all five of the boys. The male teacher looked at all five of them still looking at the video and then spoke getting them out oif their gazes "So let me get this straight all five of you want her" pointing at the screen then continued talking "to get a free chance to come at the academy? What about all of the people you saw today?" They all looked down at their paper of people that they had pick today, surprisedly the red head was the first one to speak "Everyone to today was great they really were but" he pause looking back up at the screen and spoke again "she was different...out of everyone she was the one who stood out the most. When she played it felt like something I had my heart broke" he said slowly putting his hand on his chest smiling. As both the teachers heard this they looked at everyone else in the room and they saw they were thinking the exact same thing, then they both looked at each other and nodded. The male teacher took the video out and said "Were going to show the video to Shinning let see what he has to say" with that they left. 20 minutes later they came back the teacher that had the girlsh voice said "Shinning said were going to go find the mystery girl and ask her to come at the academy." Everyone looked relieved "Alright I can't to go find her" the shortest one out of the group said while putting one of his fist in the air.

"Sorry you five can't come" as he put the shortest one hand down, before anybody could speack he raise his hand and started to speak again. "Shinning thinks it will be better if she hears the news from teachers that work at the school, he also thought it will be to much if you five weren't there. He also said he wants it to be surprise." At first they wanted to protest but they knew no matter what they weren't coming. All five of them just wanted to meet her and hear her play one more time, little did they know meeting that girl was something they will always remember.

•

•

•

**The next day in a music store uptown:** "Ahhhhh finally finish" Nanami got finish with a new remix that she been working on all night. After yesterday Nanami went to a music store, the owner knew her and since she's got here she been up in her temporary room .She took her headphones off and slid down in her black chair, she then saw her phone on her desk "I wonder if he had called when I was doing this" she pick up her phone. As she looked through it she saw that she didn't miss any phone calls she then started to yell in a angry voice "Damn it! Are you kidding me! He didn't call yesterday and this whole time when I was doing this!". She then slam her phone down on the desk almost breaking it and she then cross her arm and sat up straight in her chair and sighed. She then did a little gasp and saw a flashback of happened yesterday, she slowly put her hand on her forehead "I need to get this phone call and yesterday out of my head" she looked down at her self, she was wearing her per-jamas so she decided to get change. Today she was wearing a white hoodie with sleeves rolled up a little pass her elbow, underneath her hoodie she was wearing a lightish purple tank-top with white polk dots, she was also wearing a light blue jeans with black and white sneakers. She decided to go down stairs and to see if anything new came, at this point she wanted to get everything off her mind. When she made it down stairs she went to the front desk where the owner was but before she could say anything someone came in the store "I sorry, I will be right back excuse me"said the owner. Nanami sigh quietly to her self and started to browse around until he came back but all of sudden she stop when she hear a familiar voice "Yes we are both looking for this girl". Nanami slowly turned around and she was right it was the women she spoke to at the theater, right now all she knew was that they found her.

As the women was showing the picture to the owner Nanami slowly put on her hood and tried to make her way towards the door that lead up stairs. The guy that was with the women saw this and he figure it must be her so he quickly ran towards the door, now Nanami was a inch away from the door when a hand was slam on the door preventing her to leave. _Crap what the hell am I going to do?_ she thought and she then saw the man that was holding the door grab Nanami drag her over where the women was and took of her hood. The women in from of her gasp and said "So your the one who played at the theater! Your so beautiful and cute!" Nanami glance up at the man who was holding her and she could tell the he looked annoyed by all this. As the women in front of her was talking away Nanami was looking carefully at her trying to figure out if she knows this person _wait a second _she thought_ that can't be _but before she could finish her thought then owner interrupt and pointed the women next to him. "Wait your Tsukimiya Ringo! The famous idol!" and then he pointed at the man behind me "And your Hyuga Ryuya from Prince of Fighting!". That's where she knows the women in front of her well him actually,Tsukimiya Ringo is famous idol but dresses like a women only because he really looks like a girl so the agency force him to dress up as a women but in Nanami's opinion she thinks that he enjoys it to much. Then Nanami looked the man behind her, Hyuga Ryukyu there was a point where he was an idol but she doesn't remember the rest but then he got this huge acting roll in the Prince of Fighting. Then Hyuga said "Do you mind if we can talk to her in private" when the owner heard Hyuga talking he got flusher "Of c-c-ourse take as much time as need" and then he left the room _trader_ Nanami though but then she put her attention back on Tsukimiya.

"So this is where you live" Tsukimiya ask while looking all around the store, before Nanami spoke she cleared her throat and spoke in a little higher voice but made it also soft and gentle "No I don't live here and may I ask how did you find me". All of a sudden she could feel Hyuga letting go of her arms and said "A friend of mine owe me a favor so I ask him where you went after you ran off on the city's security cameras and you haven't left this place since" then Tsukimiya started to speak again "So if you don't live here then why did you stay here?". Nanami then turned around to face her "Oh that because I just moved here a couple of weeks ago and we still getting the house already and my dad is friends with the owner here so I stay here a couple of nights". "Oh I see" Tsukimiya said "Okay then I will get straight to the point" he then cleared his throat "How you liked to come to Saotome Academy!" at first Nanami just blinked a few times trying to progress this then finally talked "I don't understand what do you mean come to the academy?" then Hyuga began to speak "Do you know why there was a piano there?" Nanami just shook her head "Six students that go to the school had to composers and those composers have free chance to in roll Saotome academy and five of the students chose you" _so when I was_ played_ the piano those five people were watching play and now those five want me to in roll at that school _ Nanami thought, as she was about to open her mouth she felt her phone vibrate it was **him** _really! Out of all the times he calls now!_ Nanami thought angrily in her head "Excuse me I need to take this" Hyuga saw that she was headed for the door and he quickly grabed her wrist "Don't worry I only going up stairs and when I come back down I will have my answer by then" with that Hyuga let go of her wrist and she went up stairs. Five minutes later she came back down "So what's your answer" Tsukimiya said eagerly, Nanami opened her mouth and said "I will come to the school tomorrow and I will make my decision by then" they both said that was alright and then left.

After a few minute's she thought back on the conversation she just had on the phone then she ran up stairs to get change just in case anyone else recognized her. As she looked at her self in the mirror then quickly putting on a pair of rip jeans, a green hoodie, a white tank top, and black boots. She went in the bathroom and putting her hair in a side braid, when she got done she saw her hair was inch away from her elbow "I guess I need to cut it" she said. After she got out of the bathroom she grab a pair of black sunglasses off her desk and she started dailing a number on her phone. "Hey bring the car around the front, I will explain in the car" then she hung up and put on her hood and head out the door. When she saw the car she quickly got inside "Where going to the mall" she said "My I ask why?" the young man beside her said "we're going shopping to buy some new clothes and also when we get back I need you to give me a hair cut" he just nodded and started to drive "May I also ask why are these things necessary?" he said. She just gave him a glare "because" she said and clenched her fist until her knuckles were white "he told me so" with that the young man just left it at that, Nanami looked out her window wondering what a waits her tomorrow.

•

•

•

**The next day:** After Nanami got home she looked up Saotome Academy, apparently it's a boarding school for future idols and composer's and the headmaster is Shinning Saotome a very famous Idol. When Nanami got of the car she brush off her dress, today she was wearing a short cardigan that was a very light beige that almost looked pink, underneath was a dress that went a inch pass her knee's, and the dress was covered with small colorful daisy's and sh wore light brown heels. Her hair was little wavey than usual, she cut last night so now it's three inches pass her shoulder. Nanami knew this place was big but she didn't knew it was this big, "Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" Nanami turned around and she saw worry expression on the young man's face "There's no need I will only be here for an hour at the most" she said nonchalantly with no expression then she cleared her throat and smiled at the young man. "Just wait here until I come back okay" she said in a more high, soft, gentle voice. The man just nod and bowed deeply "Then I will wait for you return" he said and he watch her walk away and went back in the car. Nanami felt the more she walked towards the school the bigger it got, she sigh and started to think of what happened on yesterday on phone. When Nanami got up stairs she close her door and locked it then she answer her phone "Why didn't call me sooner" she said in a angry tone. The man on the other side of the phone said "I had some bugs to take care of" then she heard some screams in the background but then they were quickly stopped by gun shots, Nanami was so use of hearing that she just ignore it. "I see that you got your own hands full" the man said in a deep voice, Nanami looked up and saw a camera in the corner room. "I would like you to go to that school, only show interest but as you know your not going to attend. Don't say no right away wait until your at the school" Nanami was shocked that he would do something like this and she then spoke in a loud voice "I don't understand why-" but before she could finish the man on the other line said "JUST DO AS YOUR TOLD" and hung up. As Nanami waswas walking up at the school she rubbed one side of her ear she swears that she had gone defaf in her left ear when he yelled, before Nanami knew she was at the door, she slowly took a deep breath and opened the door.

As Nanami walked in she looked down both hallways on each side of her "I guess everyone is in class" she said to her self. Before she started to walk again she just remembered that she doesn't know where Shinning's office is, she was so busy preparing her self she forgot to memories where to go. She sigh she looked down both hallways and decided to go left, and hopefully she can find someone could help her. She walked for a minute or so and when she made a turned and she saw there was a pair of stairs near by _maybe his office could upstairs _ she wonder so she decided to walk towards the stairs. "Oh man I'm so late! I need to get this paper to sensei then wait...this isn't the right paper!" The young boy set down his bakpack to look through it by the down stairs railing. As Nanami touch the railing that lead up stairs she heard someone then all of a sudden she felt something hit her head "Ow" she said. When the boy heard someone down stairs he thought that he must of hit someone with something that he had in his backpack and then he rush down the stairs. Nanami took off what hit her on the head "A guitar pick?" she said to her self and started to examined it, it was beautiful shade of red she had to a admit then she heard someone coming down the stairs. "I'm so-" but before he could finish he stop half way on the stairs when he saw a girl holding his guitar pick then there eyes meet and to him it felt like everthing stopped and he slowly made his way down the rest of the stairs. There was moment the silence _I guess this must be his_ Nanami thought she then smiled "Here" she said hold his guitar pick in front of him, for a moment he did nothing then his started to speak "I'm s-s-so s-sorry" he then bowed deeply. When he looked back up he realized she wasn't wearing a uniform then quickly got out of thought then said "Are you okay?". "I fine thank you" she said with a gentle smile, the boy in front of her sighed in relief "I'm so glad" he said in a cheerful smile. "Oh by the way my name is Otoya Ittoki" he said smiling brightly "Ah...nice to meet you Ittoki-kun" she said in a sweet smile and tiled her head, Otoya turn a light pink and thought _wow she got a pretty smile and her eyes are so deep and the way she said my name_. Nanami wonder _maybe Otoya can show me where Shinning's office is..._ so she decided to ask him "Um Ittoki-kun I was-" but before she could finish "AHHHH I'M SO LATE! I'm sorry I have to go" he then bowed deeply again and ran off "Let's meet again" he said while waving down the hallway. Nanami did a little sigh then looked up at the stairs _maybe I will get better luck up there_ she thought and head up stairs.

As Nanami made it up the stairs and turned left, as she was walking she thought back of Otoya and his appearance. He had very red messy hair, he looked a messy in some area's, and she could tell the he was a very kind and happy person and she saw something else but doesn't know what. She could tell just by looking in his red eyes...he looked they were full of smiles and happiness _he must have a lot of friends_ Nanami thought. She turned to the next corner she stopped half way when she hear somthing...it was of a mixture of running and yelling. "CRAP I GOT TO HIDE GOT TO HIDE!" a short boy with a hat said as he took a break of running to find a place to hide. "SYO-CHAN" and person yelled "DAMN IT! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE FIND ME ALREADY!". The boy started running again, as he turned a corner he looked back when he turn back around it was like everything was in slow motion, he was 10 cm from hitting someone 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BANG. He fell to the ground and so did the person he hit and they were a few feet across from each other. A minute ago Nanami heard someone yelling and the sound grew louder then the next thing she knows she gets hit and on the ground, as she slowly got up she thought in a cold voice _what the hell hit me a train?. _The boy started to sit up rubbing his head "What did I...ah" then he looked up and he saw he hit a girl, and by the looks of it she doesn't go to the school. As the girl in front of him slowly stood up his eyes widened then they both locked eye's "I'm-I'm-I'm" he said in a panic voice. "Here" she held out his hat that must of flew off when they crash and she then smiled, he stood up quickly took his hat "Thanks" he said trying to sound claim, "I'm sorry that I hit you it was an accident" he then did a bow "It's okay there's no need" she said to the short blond boy and he then straightened him self and said "Are you okay? I hit you really hard, do you need-" she cut him off "I fine but thank you though" she said. "My name is Kurusu Syo" he said " Nice to meet you Kurusu-kun" she said with a smile "You can call Syo" he said blushing "Okay Syo-kun" when she said that his face turn red. Nanami looked at him think _maybe Syo can show me where Shinning's office _"Syo-kun can-" but then she was inturputed "SYO-CHAN"someone yelled. Nanami looked behide Syo but saw nothing, when she looked back to Syo he had gone all white "I'm sorry I have to go!" he said and ran off into a another direction. "Wait Syo...kun" but it was to late he was already gone, she left out a sigh and continued walking hopefully to fine someone who can show her Shinning's office.

"This place is like maze" Nanami said to her self as she was walking down the hallway. She thought back of had just happened, the only reason she was being nice to Syo because she figure that maybe he can show her where Shinning was but no luck. Even thought she was with him a few minutes she could tell of what kind of person he was, ever since Nanami was little she could always tell of what type of perason was just by looking in there eyes, at least that's how he trained her. For Syo she could tell in his blue eyes his way self confident, brave, energetic, do anything to reach his goal, and there was something else but Nanami couldn't put her finger on it. "SYO-CHAN where did you go? I just wanted to put this on you" a tall blond young boy said. Nanami looked and saw a guy yelling up and down the hallway while holding a froggy hat, _wait is this the guy that has been yelling Syo name? I don't get why Syo was so afraid him when he was yelling Syo name_ Nanami thought. As he was about to yell again he stop when he saw her, _eh he's looking at me why though?_ Nanami thought and then tiled her head. As soon as she done that the guy in front of her started running towards her and his eye's were turn into star's as if he was looking at prey "ELIZABETH" he said running towards her. Nanami was a about to run her self but she tripped and fell on her butt then she saw the guy was an inch away from her, she closed her and brace her self but then nothing. When Nanami opened her eye's she saw the guy jumping all around her "WHAAA you really do look like Elizabeth" he said and the said "Here" he hold out a hand to help her up"Ah t-thank you" she said "My name is Shinomiya Natsuki" "Ah its nice to me you Shinomiya-san" Nanami said and laugh nervously. "I'm sorry" he said "You just so cute that you reminded me of Elizabeth"he said with a smile "Elizabeth?" Nanami said "Yup she my dog and I miss so much" he said on the verged of tears _I reminded him of his pet dog? Somehow I feel sorry that dog_ Nanami thought. He was about to say something but then his eye's turn into star's again as he looked out the window, Nanami looked out the window and he saw Syo resting at a tree panting "SYO-CHAN I FOUND YOU" Shinomiya said and then jumped out the window, when Syo saw him he immediately started running again. "Maybe I doge a bullet there" she said then she saw another pair of stairs that lead down stairs "Maybe his office is down stairs after all and hopefully safer" she said and head down stairs.

"I think I'm going the right way cause I don't remember going down this way" she said then she thought back of Shinomiya. This time when she looked in Shinomiya's green eyes she saw that he was sweet, warm loving, and gentle like he wouldn't hurt a fly but she also saw something dark behind that. She didn't care so she let go "It would be nice if I could meet a girl to show me where to go...wait where are all the girl's?". Then a moment later she got her answer before Nanami knew she found her self outside in the corridor then she heard screams young from girl's. She saw a swarm a girl's surrounding something when she looked closer she it was a guy with a smirk on his face and he was holding a white rose. "Now which one of you fair lady's deserves this rose" he glided the rose on one of the girl's faces and got closer "and my heart" he said than winked with that the girl fainted and the rest went wild saying "ME". Nanami only saw a glimpse of the guys eyes bthey were an icy blue but she could already tell what kind of guy he is even by the he looks, a womanizer, slacker, and a show boat but there was something else once again she didn't know what, then all of a sudden she saw something coming towards her. "The fair lady that catches this rose was the fair lady that I was destin to be with" with that he threw the rose, he thought it was funny how the girl's would fight over him so he made it extra fun and threw it far. He closed his eyes waiting to hear the fighting but then he heard whispers "She does she even go to this school" one girl said, the guy looked at all of them but he didn't see the white rose. "I know right she not even pretty" another girl said the guy was curious so he made his way the the swarm of girl's. Nanami saw something coming towards her it was something small then she quickly grab it "A rose" she said then she gently glided her fingers on the petals. Then she then saw guy that was in the swarm come out with hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face as his long orange hair blowed in the wind, "It looks like your not from here. Are you lost little lamb?". Now he was only a foot close, she didn't want his help knowing what kind guy was was "Ah no but here* Nanami hold out the rose then heard gasps coming from the girls. He tooked the rose and said "This rose was ment for you, you see I was destin to be with you and your destin to be with me" he said putting the rose back in her hand and then took her hands and got closer until there face were an inch a part. "I'm Jinguji Ren the person destin to be by your side forever" he said than winked. Nanami got of his grip and step back "I'm sorry but I think they deserve it more than I do" she gave rose to him, his eye's widened in surprised she then bowed "I'm sorry if I cause you any trouble but it was nice to meet you Jinguji-san" she turn around then left leaving him speechless , then he got swarm by girl's again. Ren just closed his eye's and then smirked "Will meet again little lamb" he said then kissed the white rose.

Nanami just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible that she didn't realize that she was outside of the school. She sigh _thanks to that guy I'm even more lost than I was already, I guess right now I just need to find away to get back inside _she thought and started walking down the path. As she was walking something cought her eye "Ah isn't that…." she slowly walked up to what she was looking at then she stop when she was right in front of it. "A cherry blossom tree…it's been long time since I seen one of these" she said then she put her hand on the tree then she slowly close her eyes, then her I eyes opened when she heard something she turned around and she saw a piece of paper slowly falling down her way. Meanwhile inside the school "I know right can yo-" before the guy could saything else he bump in to someone and paper's went scattering across the floor. As guy was about to help he stopped midway when he realized who just bump into "I-I'm so sorry" he quickly bowed than ran away. As for the guy who got bump into he just ignored him and continued to pick up his paper's when all of sudden the wind picked up and blew one the guys paper's, he tried to grab it but to was to late and it went out the window. The guy gathered up the rest of his paper's and quickly head outside. "This is a song" Nanami looked up and saw one of the windows was open she then picked up the paper "I guess this must have blew out the window" she looked back the sheet and somehow she could feel the song was sad, then she heard somebody coming and she turned around. The quy went quickly down the stairs then headed outside he just hope nobody had found it yet, as he finally was outside he saw somebody hold his paper...it was a girl. The guys eyes widened when he saw the girl, the wind blowed gently which made the cheer blossom peals fall slowy…it looked this the girl was in a portrait…a beautiful portrait. He then he meet her eyes and he had never seen eyes like her's he then walked slowly up to her not wanting to ruden the picture. Nanami then saw a guy with blue hair was walking up to her "Here" she said to him than handed him his paper "Thank you" and he deeply bowed "It's fine" she said then smile at him. When Nanami looked at his eyes dark blue eyes but once again she could tell of type of person he like, doesn't show a lot of emotion, and he's always serious. "I like your song Hijirikawa-san" she said with a smile "Thank you but how do you know my name?" he said. "Oh it on your paper, I'm sorry shouldn't have looked" she said then she bowed her head "It's fine" he said. Then the wind picked up again a blew some of his papers "Ah thank you again" he bowed than ran of to catch the rest oh his paper's, Nanami sigh " I think he's the only normal person I meet all day that could have help me" she said.

Nanami eventually found a door that led back inside "I think I been through this whole school but I still haven't found his office yet" she said "Nanami" she then stop when she heard familiar girlsh voice calling her name. When she turn around she saw a familiar long pink hair"Tsukimiya" she said then she walked towards her "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the door I had a lot of paper work to do" he said in his girlish voice. "It's fine, so shall we go to Shinning's office" Nanami said in relief knowing where is office is finally "Sorry right now he's in a meeting but right now there are students that want to meet you there wait in the practice room" she said. At first Nanami wanted to scream because after she been through while she was here but then clam down once she figure out that there was people waiting for her. On there way there the Ringo had a clipboard with him and started asking questions, a minute later they where at the practice room "Okay wait right here until I tell you to come in" he said with a wink then went inside. "Okay looks like everyone is here, so are you guys ready to meet her?" Tsukimiya said, they all just nod and fix there self's. "You can come in" Tsukimiya said and all five of the guys stood up, Nanami heard her cue before she open the door she brush her dress off then she slowly opened the door. When she opened the door her eyes widened "It's you..."

* * *

><p><strong>So hey guys I finally got done with this chapter it took me almost a week, anyway l'm sorry if it might be long and it took me along time to get it done like I said before I got a lot going on. Anyway I going to try to get up the next chapter as soon as possible. Also right after the next chapter I'm actually going to follow the episodes, like in season one episode 2 was Otoya next was Masato then Ren ect. Okay then follow, review, comment, fave whatever one of those would be perfect! Okay see you guys around.<strong>


End file.
